Sleeping Leonheart
by Sephona-Amarit
Summary: Leon and Cloud are an item but when someone returns from Leon s past how will their relationship hold? And what happens when she is suddenly taken from Leon again? LxC/OCxR\RxS possibly in wrong catagory sorry
1. The First Kiss

* * *

Hey there this is my first fan fic so please be kind.

This fan fic is Yaoi (leonxCloud) so if u don't like guy on guy then my suggestion is that you don't read. There is also some swearing so if u don't like that either then once again I suggest you don't read

\LeonxCloud/OcXRiku\RikuxSora/SoraxKairi\

"Speech"

_Thought_

* * *

Leon's POV...

That dream. Again. Why do I keep having it lately? I threw back my sheets then ran my fingers through my thick brown hair. I glanced at the clock. 04:28. Cloud would still be sleeping. In fact the whole of Radiant gardens was still be asleep at this time. Damn that dream!! It was too early to get up but I couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided to go downstairs being as quiet as I could so as not to wake Cloud. I couldn't remember how long we'd been living in the same house but ever since he had moved in it had been killing me. I mean I have to put up with seeing him almost 24/7 and it hurts me inside feeling the way I do about him. God why did Aerith suggest him living here? Well not much I can do now ill just bite my tongue and deal with it like I've always done. Luckily I had made it to the kitchen door with out making a noise. I was stood in front of the door when suddenly the door came to me!!

* * *

Cloud's POV...

Just lying here. Doing nothing. God this is boring!!! I turned to the clock. It said 04:15.Great!! Not even Squa...Leon I mean would be up. Why did he have to make everyone call him Leon? I tried but I couldn't get back to sleep. I needed a drink. Yeah that would make me feel better. I peeked into Leon's room. He was still asleep. I watched as he tossed and turned muttering something about the darkness. I was tempted to wake him to see if he was alright but it might be a bit weird for him to wake up and have me staring over him. So I carried onto the kitchen. When I got there I didn't feel as thirsty so I grabbed a glass and filed it with water. I swallowed the lot in one gulp and then went on my way back to my room. I swung the door open but it wouldn't open fully and then I heard a loud oww. I peered around the door and saw Leon clutching his nose with blood gushing from it.

"Oh Shit!!"

* * *

Cloud didn't know what to do. He had just smacked his house mate in the face with a door and most probably broke his nose. Leon made his way into the kitchen followed by Cloud who grabbed some kitchen roll and began clearing up the blood which had dropped onto Leon's chest. Cloud started to feel Leon's piercing gaze on him but when he looked up Leon didn't look mad or anything like that. He was quite the opposite cool, calm and collect. Leon saw the look of confusion on Cloud's face._ He expected me to be mad. Hehe God why do you look so hot in just your boxers cloud? _Cloud looked confused even more as Leon began smiling. If anything Cloud had never seen Leon smile and it scarred him. Cloud quickly finished up and then went and put the bloody kitchen paper in the bin. On his way out of the kitchen Leon grabbed Cloud's arm. His grip was firm.

"Cloud?!"

"Yeah Squall" _Shit I called him Squall!! You've done it now cloud!_

"Thanks" Leon walked out of the door and left Cloud dumbfounded in the kitchen.

* * *

Leon's POV...

I made my way downstairs. I had actually managed to get a bit more sleep thankfully but I couldn't stop thinking of Cloud. He had such a gentle touch. I so wish I could tell Cloud how I feel but the thing was would Cloud feel the same way and if he didn't would he disown me as a friend. So many things to take in and it was only half 7 in the morning. I walked into the kitchen to find Cloud sat at the island still in his boxers. I don't think he went back to bed after the door incident. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice all the while Cloud was transfixed on me.

"You want some Cloud?" Cloud looked as if he snapped out of a trance and focused on me properly.

"What was that?" I held up the orange juice and he just nodded. Somert was on Cloud's mind I could tell. What other possible reason would there be for him to sit downstairs in his boxers since around half 4. I began to pour the orange juice when Cloud got up and stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around my chest. There it was again Cloud's soft touch but it was weird why did he have his arms around my chest?

"Cloud are you alright?"

"Squall?"

"Uh huh?"

"Do you like me? In a more than a friend way?" Did he know how I felt? Or was he testing our friendship? It was hard to tell with Cloud his voice never sounded any emotion.

"What are you on about Cloud? Have you had enough sleep?" I felt Clouds grip around me lossen. Maybe i had said the wrong thing. Maybe he did like me like i liked him. Arhhhhhhh what the hell is wrong with me. This was my chance and i asked him if hed had enough sleep basically dismissing everything he said. I was still pouring the orange juice as he went and sat back at the island. I looked at him. Cloud now looked depressed. I left the orange juice on the side and went up behind him. If there was anything i couldnt stand was Cloud depressed.

* * *

Clouds POV...

Well done Cloud! You idiot! I just felt like smacking my head against the island or the wall which ever is hardest. I had honestly thought that he felt that way about me. Obviously i was wrong. Damn this stupid feeling! Why do i have to be homosexual?!? Suddenly i felt two arms wrap around my naked chest and a warm breath on the back of my neck. I turned slightly and saw it was Leon.

"Cloud im sorry" I was shocked. Last night he had said thanks and now he was saying sorry. He turned me round so he could look into my mako-enhanced eyes. There was a different look in his eyes. Something i hadnt seen before. Then it happened. I hadnt noticed till his lips where against mine.


	2. The Letter and The Dream

Hey there this is my first fan fic so please be kind

This fan fic is Yaoi (leonxCloud) so if u don't like guy on guy then my suggestion is that you don't read. There is also some swearing so if u don't like that either then once again I suggest you don't read

\LeonxCloud/OcXRiku\RikuxSora/SoraxKairi\

"Speech"

_Thought/Letter_

2nd Chapter!!!!

* * *

Clouds POV...

Why am i here? I should be with Leon yet im here with Tifa hanging from my waist, Cid arguing with Merlin about something that doesn't really matter, Sora and Riku play fighting with Kairi watching and there was no sight of Aerith. God why did Tifa have to be so clingy? Maybe i should tell her about me and Squ...Leon shed let me go instantly. Nah we dont want that sort of publicity. Weve only been together for a couple of days but what a couple of days! I was suddenly brought out of my day dream by the sound of the door opening i thought it might of been Leon and Yuffie back form patrol. It was Aerith.

"Cloud youll see Leon later right?" Aerith waltzed upto me

"Yeah sure why?"

"Could you give him this letter? its addressed to here but its for him" She passed me a black envolope with an embossed lion signil on the back. The writing on it was gold.

"sure no problem" I took the envolope and turned just in time to see Sora snogging Riku. Is that what me and Leon looked like when we did it? Im sure we weren't as messy. Sora and Riku had been dating for a while but lately i could tell that there was something different between them. There was more love in Soras eye when he looked at a certain someone else. Anyway thats none of my bussiness. I looked at the envolope Aerith had given me again. On the front it was addresses to Leon Leonheart and underneath it said it was from Squall Loire. Leons real name. I couldnt ask anyone else as they didn't know his true name. Why would he be sending letters to himself? Tifa had let me go for some reason so i decided id go find Leon to ask him. Plus i was kinda missing him. I slipped out and set out in search of him.

* * *

Leons POV...

God damn it Yuffie shut up!!! Why did i have to be paired with her? Why not Cloud? Oh how i wish we could be on patrol together. Granted wed probabbly not get any patrolling done but it would be a hell of a lot more fun than listening to Yuffie for ages.

"Yuffie...Shut up!"

She stopped suddenly and stared at me. I just carried on and she soon caught up. She didnt utter a single word. Finally peace! Then i stopped i could hear footsteps behind us. only one pair but the where footsteps. I pulled out lionheart and stood ready.

"Cloud!!!! What are you doing here?? This is mine and Leons patrol shouldnt you be back at merlins or somert being moodie??" It was Cloud who had been coming up behind us and now he had set Yuffie off again. Why couldnt she go on patrol with Sora and they could be hyper together.

"Er .. Leon could i have a word?"

"Sure! Carry on Yuffie ill catch up" Yuffie looked at me nodded then carried off on her own. I was happy now Cloud was here in a top that was too tight for him revaling his muscle bound chest.

"Aerith asked me to give you this...its from yourself!"-

I looked at the front of the envolope and sure enough it said

To: Leon Leonheart

From: Squall Loire

I ripped open the envolope and read through the letter. It wasnt my handwritting yet i knew whos it was but i dont see how it could of been. I turned to Cloud he could see there was something in my eyes. He rapped his arms around me and held on to me. I dropped the letter and did the same to him. We embraced each other for what seemed like forever. Then this time it was Cloud who pressed his lips against mine. I returned the kiss and pressed harder against his soft lips. Cloud opened his mouth a little to gasp for breath and i took the oppitunity. My tounge entered his mouth exploring every aspect of it. Cloud then began to fight back with his tounge. It felt amazing. I hadnt been kissed with so much passion. We only stopped when we heard giggling from nearby.

* * *

Leon let go of Cloud and drew out his Gunblade and walked over to where the giggling was coming from. It was Obvious who it was with his high pitched laugh.

"Alright out Sora!!!" - Leon

And sure enough Sora appeared and striaght after Riku appeared. Cloud looked as pissed as Leon did. The two of them currently dispised Riku and Sora for interupting them.

"What are you doing here?"-Leon

"Apart from spying on us?"-Cloud

"well to tell you the truth... it was Rikus idea!!"-Sora

"Liar!! You said wonder where Clouds sneaking off to lets go see!!"-Riku

The two kept arguing and Leon and Cloud managed to sneak away. But before he went Cloud picked up the letter and skimmed it.

_To Squall Well i hear youre going by Leon now._

_Im Coming back to see you _

_Love L _

_XXXXX_

Cloud felt his stomach sink. Was there someone else in Leons life from his past that he felf deeply for? He turned to Leon who had stopped a bit ahead waiting for him.

"Cloud whats wrong?" - Leon

"What? Oh erm..nothing"- Cloud

Cloud went and caught up to Leon and slipped his hand into Leons.

* * *

Leons Dream...

The Darkness was taking over Hallow Bastion. I was just stood there watching the others pack into Cid ship to get away from the spreading darkness. They where calling to me to hurry and get on the ship but i couldnt leave yet. She hadnt turned up yet and i couldnt leave without her. Suddenly she appeared.

"Squall you must go ! Help defeat the Darkness"

"No i wont leave you!"

"Ill be here when you get back i promise" She then hugged me and ran back off down the street.

Suddenly there was a time split and my dream switched to the time when we had returned to Hallow Bastion. I wondered around searching for her but i couldnt find her anywhere. Suddenly a letter appeared before me.

_To Squall _

_Im sorry i had to break my promise. The darkness got me im so sorry _

_love L_

_xxxxx_

_P.S please return Hallow Bastion to how it use to be _

At this point i woke up as normal. I then turned to the letter i had recieved the day before. No one remembered her so it couldnt be a prank letter. Could she of wrote it from beyond the darkness? There was a possibility she could come back just as Riku had done.


	3. The Girl

Hey there this is my first fan fic so please be kind

This fan fic is Yaoi (leonxCloud) so if u don't like guy on guy then my suggestion is that you don't read. There is also some swearing so if u don't like that either then once again I suggest you don't read

\LeonxCloud/OcXRiku\RikuxSora/SoraxKairi\

"Speech"

_Thought_

Chapter 3

* * *

Riku was sat opposite Cloud in Merlins house. Cloud had wanted to talk to Riku about being in a relationship with another guy but so far no one had uttered a single word. They just keep starting at each other.

"So...Cloud how long?"-Riku

"How long what??"- Cloud

"Have you been dating Leon??"-Riku

"SHHH! not so loud someone could over hear!"-Cloud

"No ones hear theyre off out somewhere"-Riku

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Cloud and Riku looked towards the door as it swung open slightly. Cloud couldnt believe what he was seeing. Leon was stood there in skinny Jeans, black all star convesrse, a white top which showed off a bit of his stomach and a short sleeved black leather jacket. He looked like a girl!!

"Hi!" Now he even sounded like a girl Cloud got up and started circling Leon, who just gave him an evil eye as he did.

"Leona?!"- Riku

Riku shot up when he realised who it was. Cloud stopped still. So it wasnt Leon. It dawned on him now. There was no scar on her forehead so of course she wasnt Leon.

"Riku?! You made it out but how??"-Leona

"Well you see in order for me to do so i had to ..."-Riku

"Hold it!! Would you care to enlighten me on who this is and why she looks like a female version of Leon?"-Cloud

"Cloud this is Leona Loire..."-Riku

"...Squalls my older brother"-Leona

* * *

Clouds POV...

"Leona...Loire?? Squalls sister??" This was confusing i couldnt remember Leon having a sister. Then i remembered reading that letter.

"Love L? that was your letter!!" She nodded

"i called myself Squall since hed nicked my name" I laughed in my head she was right he had taken her name and knocked off the a. This was weird and arkward since Leona looked pretty hot which ment you couldnt doubt that she was Leons sister. God what would Leon think about me finding his little sister the apittamy of hottness. I looked at Riku who was thinking it too. But wait a minute were two gay guys swooning over a girl!

"where is Squall anyway?"

Leona brought us back from our little day dream. Well me anyway i was sure Riku was undressing her with his eyes!

"Hes probabbly still at the house"

"He still lives in that big house on his own?" Ha she thought he lived on his own no way not while im around!!

"well yes and no i live with him"

"Awesome! come on then we need to let him know im back are you coming Riku?" Riku was still gazing at her. Maybe it would be better leaving him here to calm down before Sora reappeared.So i took Leonas arm and we set out for the Loire House. Leona insisted that she walked behind me which made me feel uneasy for all i knew she could be checking me out.

"Your Cloud right? Gosh i hardly remember you probablly you were always off trying to defeat that silver haired guy" How did she know about that? I mean i don't remember her but for some reason she knows me. Maybe when we forgot what Radiant Gardens use to be like we forgot other things too but i suppose Squa...Leon never did.

* * *

Leonas POV...

God Cloud has a sexy ass! I hope i didnt say that out loud that would be stupid if i did so! Although Rikus no eye sore either. It was nice to see him again after 2 years. God i want a bath!! I didnt remember the way to my house being such a way away. But i dont mind the new view. Hehe. Why was he wearing something so tight? Maybe he has a girlfriend or maybe a boyfriend guys like Cloud are always gay. Just like Riku. Oh well. Oopps i must of voiced that outloud cos Clouds just shot me a look. Oh god hes coming over! BOLLOCKS!!

"Leona?"

"Yes Cloud-San?" San?? what are you saying girl?? Oh God Leona your an Idiot!!

" Stop looking at my ass!" Cloud carried on walking and i just melted. Thats it hes going to be mine!!

* * *

Sorry for this chapter being so short and taking so longto be put up as i have been studying for my A-levels and been focusing on that. Hope youve enjoyed the story up to now xx


	4. The Fall

Hey there this is my first fan fic so please be kind

This fan fic is Yaoi (leonxCloud) so if u don't like guy on guy then my suggestion is that you don't read. There is also some swearing so if u don't like that either then once again I suggest you don't read

\LeonxCloud/OcXRiku\RikuxSora/SoraxKairi\

"Speech"

_Thought_

Chapter 4

* * *

Leons POV

Where on earth is Cloud!! i only sent him out for an hour! I turned back to the oven nothing had turned to charcoal ... yet. I began to pace up and down if Cloud didnt hurry back my surprise dinner wouldnt even be fit to give to Pluto. Then i heard the door go hed come back!

"Finally!! you took your time where the hell have you been?" i asked cloud as he walked through the kitchen door i was glad i hadnt gone to meet him other wise he would of broke my nose again.

" Squa...Leon theres someone here to see you" Cloud took a step to the side and there she was as clear as she was in my dreams. Wait! could this be a dream? no it couldnt i didnt want it to be. Suddenly i felt a pair of arms wrapp themselves around me. She had come back just as Riku had done.

"L...Le..Leona?"

"Im back Squall. Im so sorry i...i never ment to put you through this"

I looked up at Cloud and mouthed a thank you. Cloud just smilled and left the kitchen to give us some alone time i would of guessed. I looked at my little sister who wasnt so little any more. Her eyes cought mine.

" Squall?"

"yeah what is it Leona?"

" i missed you"

I held on to her tightly i didnt want to let her go again.

* * *

Cloud was sat in the front room when Leon walked in.

"Squa..." Cloud was stopped mid sentance by Leon forcing his lips against his own

"Thank you Cloud for bringing her back to me"

" Im glad i was of some help" Cloud smilled

Leon smilled gently back but then it fadded as Leona walked in. Cloud looked from Leona to Leon they sertainly looked like the where related. Leona wore her Leonheart sigil in her ear instead of wearing round her neck like Squall.

"So im going to go for a bath" Leona spoke up " and by the way somerts burining in the oven!"

"WHAT!!" Leon ran back into the kitchen followed by Cloud. There was deep black smoke coming from the oven.

"Oh shit! well there goes our dinner" Leon sighed as he pulled out what now looked to be charcoal

" Tell you what ill phone for a take away my treat" Cloud offered. Leon noded and pulled Cloud towards him. Kissing Cloud passionalty, whilist Clouds hands finding there way to Leons belt and then past it.

"Cloud what are you doing?"

"Im going to make you feel good"

"No! not now not whilst my sister is in the house" Leon stepped back from Cloud and left the room.

Cloud just went and sat at the island with his head in his hands.

* * *

Clouds POV

Why did i do that? Leon was right his sister had just come back from god knows where and... did she know? Did she know that Squall was gay? Maybe i should talk to him about it... suddenly the kitchen door opened i though it was Leon till i turned and saw Leona. She was just wearing a bra and her jeans. I was shocked when i saw her torso there was a lot of scars but none stood out more than the one that resembled the Sleeping lionheart the symbol of the Loire family.

"Cloud?!" Leona was shocked to see me and she quickly ran out of the room. I followed her to her room. The one room i had never been in untill now. She was quickly pulling a t-shirt down over her torso.

"Leona whats wrong?"

" Nothing i was just gonna check the boiler as theres no hot water running and you just shocked me was all"

"Those marks... where are they from?"

" None of your business! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Leona pushed me from her room and locked the door. I heard her cursing herself behind the door.She seemed to change suddenly when i asked about the marks maybe i should go tell Squall. Suddenly Leonas door swung open again.

"Cloud i would appreciate it if you didnt tell Squall about my marks ...please" i noded. She shut the door again and i walked down the hall when i got to the stairs I thought i heard someone behind me but i turned no one was there. The next thing i knew id lost my footing and the world was turning upside down as i fell down the stairs. The next thing i saw was darkness.

It was several hours before Cloud saw light again. He jolted up and his chest hurt he screamed out in pain.

"Cloud stay led down it wont hurt as much"

Clouds eyes focussed on who was talking to him it was Aerith.

"what are you doing here?" Cloud sounded confuzzed

"Im here to make sure youre ok that girl who looks like Leon came to find me when she found you at the bottom of the stairs" Aerith pushed Cloud back down onto the bed when he tried to get up

"Wheres Squa..Leon? And what do you mean bottom of the stairs?" Cloud was definatly confuzzed

" Leons gone to find some herbs for me and you fell down the stairs dont you remember?"

" No i dont"

"You should get some rest Cloud ill wake you up when Leon gets back"

Cloud clossed his eyes as Aerith left the room and he let his dreams take him.

Aerith clossed the door behind her and found a young girl stood before her.

"Is Cloud okay? i was really worried when i found him"

"Hes going to be ok don't worry hes survived worse but how did you know to come and get me?"

"I remebered that you use to help me when i was hurt"

Now it was Aeriths turn to be confuzzed she couldnt remember the girl at all. Then Leon came rushing in with the herbs Aerith had requested.

"How is he?" asked Leon

"Hes ok just abit confuzzed but the hebs youve brought should help with that" Aerith took the herbs and went back into the room where Cloud was.Leon followed he felt that somehow this was his fault.

* * *

Leonas POV

I needed to get out of the house but what i really needed was to see Riku. I had only started to look round when suddenly this hyperactive "ninja" appears from no-where.

"Hey!! Do i know you?"

"Of course you do yuffie don't be silly! have you seen Riku?"

"er...yeah Rikus at Merlins place thats where he stays"

I left Yuffi standing there i don't know what she seemed confuzzed about everyone seemed like that lately. I made my way to Merlins. I knocked on the door and i heard a familiar voice shout come in. I opened the door slowly and saw Riku sat near the computer. I crept up on him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Sora i know its you!" Riku didnt even hesitate

"WRONG!!"

Riku took my hands of his eyes and looked at me.

"Leona?! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to catch up with you." I starred at him. He was sexy even more so than Cloud.

" Now isnt really the best time im kind of..."

Suddenly someone came down the stairs in just their boxers. He looked like a small version of Cloud but brunette. His figure was petite and kind of skinny.

"Oh hi! Riku whos this?"

"Don't you think i can speak for myself?" he may have looked like Cloud but Cloud had a hell of a lot more manners

"Sora this is Leona, Leona ..."

"Sora ... i get it so Sora do you not own anyclothes?" We weren't going to get on i could tell

"Leona Sora is my..."

"...im his BoyFriend!" Boy...friend?? So Riku was gay? It made sense i guess.

"Look Leona could we catch up later ill come round to yours!"

"Ok ill see you later"

I left knowing that i had made myself an enemy of Soras. I didnt mind though i knew he wasnt going to like me it was just one of those things and i wasnt going to let him get to me. I decided just to go for a walk round Radient Garden. I ended up at the crystal fissure when i heard someone behind me. I turned and wished I hadn't

" Y...you ...you should be...in the dark realm!" I tried to backaway but i couldnt get any further away.

"So should you"

I began to shake my head violently. He shouldnt be here he shouldn't be anywhere near me.

" leave me alone Seifer"...


	5. The Rejection

Hey there this is my first fan fic so please be kind

This fan fic is Yaoi (leonxCloud) so if u don't like guy on guy then my suggestion is that you don't read. There is also some swearing so if u don't like that either then once again I suggest you don't read.

Does get a bit sexual in this chapter. I think the term is Lemons I'm not sure please message me if you know so I'll be sure for next time

\LeonxCloud/OcXRiku\RikuxSora/SoraxKairi\

"Speech"

_Thought_

Chapter 5

* * *

Leons POV

I was so worried when Aerith said that Cloud was confused. What if he didnt think that we were a couple? What if he didn't remember me? What if he hated me? My fears were put to rest when Aerith left and Cloud pulled me towards him clamping his lips over mine.

"Cloud...I was...worried...about you" I said in-between kisses as Cloud sat up and began to take my top off. He then dragged me into his bed, under the covers.

"Im fine it was just a little fall" I felt my belts go and then my pants. I was glad Leona had gone out so she didn't happen to walk in on us. I dont think that she would be ready to know that I was ...of the homosexual Varity. That was one thing I hated I couldnt bring myself to say that I was... well gay.

"Cloud are youre sure youre up for this" I got my answer as his hand went past my boxers and he began to massage me gently in his hands. I had to admit it felt good. I felt myself growing harder beneath his touch. I was enjoying it too much what if Leona came back? I pulled Clouds hand from down my boxers and began to get dressed again.

"Squa...Leon whats wrong?"

"I can't do it not now. You just rest" I left Cloud in his bed. It felt like I had deserted him but I had to.

* * *

Riku felt bad about letting Leona go out alone. He was currently sat with Sora who had finally got some clothes on. Soras head was nestled into Rikus chest and Riku had his arm around him. They were sat just enjoying each other's company when the door opened. Riku expected it to be Merlin but then again he hardly used a door. It was in fact Kairi. When Sora saw her he jumped up from his position on Riku and ran up to her and hugged her. Riku got worried when Kairi walked in the room while Sora was there because he would get completely ignored for her. And now wasnt any different. Sora was completely ignoring Riku for Kairi.

"Sora?" Riku stood up as he said his lover's name

"Huh?" Sora turned to Riku

"Nothing I'm just going to go outside for a bit"

"Alright" Sora turned back to Kairi as Riku walked out the door. He just started wondering around he didn't know what to do with himself. He found himself at the Crystal Fissure where he found Leona sat embracing her knees. She didnt even look up when he approached her.

"Leona are you ok?" Riku went and sat next to Leona

"Riku... I keep seeing him" Leona looked into Rikus eyes which widened at what Leona said.

"How?...he cant be can he??"

"I dont know... I'm not even sure if its him or…. Im seeing things"

Riku got up and held his hand out to Leona

"Lets get you in Leon will be worried about you"

* * *

Leonas POV

I was glad for Rikus company as we walked back to my house but I felt uneasy as well. He was always so nice to me even after what happened in the dark realm. I had used him then but he didnt see it like that. He use to keep telling me "thats what friends do." To be honest I never thought of him as a friend I always fought of him as something more but there was someone else for him I could tell by the way he talked about Sora. I had always thought that Sora was a girl though.

"Leona you okay?" I turned to Riku who seemed to be concerned I just nodded and carried on. That's what I had to do carry on. Carry on with my life. Try and forget about Riku and find someone else….like Cloud!! We soon turned u at my house where I invited Riku in but he declined and said he had to get back to Sora.

"Ok then I'll see you later" I said as I opened the door and went in. Cloud was on his way down the stairs when I came in wearing just his navy blue boxers. I blushed slightly and I think he saw.

"Oh!! Hi Leona have you seen Leon?" He asked but I wasnt paying attention. My attention was firmly on his body. He was just mesmerizing well, to me anyway. He must of asked me a couple of times but I didn't hear.

"LEONA??" He shouted at me. This got my attention and I looked into his mystical blue eyes. They just seemed to hold me there.

"Do you know where Leon is?"

"No I'm sorry Cloud. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I cant stand being stuck up there"

" Well go in the front room and ill make you something to eat if you like" Cloud nodded at me and went to the front room. I heard the TV click on as I entered the kitchen. Could this be my chance with Cloud? It was a possibility he hadnt said anything about me starring at him earlier.

After I had made something for Cloud I took it into the front room to find him led across the sofa. It didnt really look like he was paying attention to what was on the TV.

"Here you go Cloud" I smiled as he sat up. He smiled back and took the plate off me. I sat next to him and pretended to watch the TV but I was watching him out of the corner of my eye. Maybe now was my chance!

* * *

Clouds POV

I could tell Leona was watching me it was obvious really. I knew she liked me and she was cute in a little sister sort of way but thats all she was to me. I needed to tell her. Once id finished the sandwich she had made me I placed the plate on the table next to me and I went to turn to her.

"Leona I need to talk to you" I watched her face light-up. Did she really think I liked her?

"Yes Cloud?"

"I know you have feelings for me and….."

"You did??" She seemed shocked that I had figured it out for some reason

"Yeah and I just want you to know that….." Her green eyes were now fixed on mine as she messed with her dark brown hair. There was a glimmer in her eyes. I was so mesmerised by them that I didnt realise that she was literally on top of me.

"Leona…." Her lips connected with mine. They were so soft her tongue pressed against my lips asking for entry into my mouth. Thats when she noticed that I wasnt kissing her back. She had taken me by surprise and so I didnt have chance to stop her. Then I saw it in her eyes as she withdrew from me. The glimmer from her eyes had gone instead there was now darkness and sorrow. Then I realised what I had actually done. I had rejected her.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took longer than the others to come up but ive finished my exams now and will be uploading more chapters soon . PROMISE xx


	6. The Past and The Stranger

Hey there this is my first fan fic so please be kind

This fan fic is Yaoi (leonxCloud) so if u don't like guy on guy then my suggestion is that you don't read. There is also some swearing so if u don't like that either then once again I suggest you don't read.

\LeonxCloud/OcXRiku\RikuxSora/SoraxKairi\

"Speech"

_Thought_

Chapter 6

* * *

It had been several days since Leonas rejection from Cloud and both he and Leon where worried about her as she hadnt left her room. Cloud felt totally responsible and kept apologising to Leon

"Dont worry about it! Shes a teenage girl with a crush. Shell get over it"

"I hope so"

Leonas door clicked open as the two of them were stood outside. She exited looking bright and alive which shocked both older males as they believed she would still be distraught.

"Whats wrong with you two?"

"Err... Nothing" Leon replied quickly

"Leona look I'm…."

"Its okay Cloud I understand and I kinda figured out" Leona walked down the hall and Cloud shouted back after her.

"Figured out what?"

"That youre gay!!" Leona walked down the stairs and out of the house leaving Leon and Cloud alone. Then Leon turned to Cloud

"Cloud I need to talk to you about something"

"Sure go ahead"

" I think we should try and be less couple-y around Leona."

"She doesnt know that youre gay does she" Cloud replied

"No. … Not yet anyway I'm going to tell her I just don….." Cloud placed his forefinger on Leons lips.

"Its okay I understand. So Sexy time is to a minimal" Both Cloud and Leon smiled at Clouds last sentiment.

* * *

Leonas POV

I made it to Rikus as he was just about to shut his front door.

"RIKU!!" I shouted. He turned to me and smiled as I began to run towards him. Today he looked gorgeous more than ever but could that be because I'd been rejected by Cloud??

"Hi Leona. Do you fancy coming for a walk with me, Sora and Kairi? I could do with the company" I nodded. I didnt care if Sora was going or even this Kairi. At the moment I just wanted someone to talk to that wasnt Squall or Cloud.

"Cool were meeting them at the Bailey as they are coming from Ansems study so its easy for us to meet them half way" I just nodded again. I didnt really care about Sora at the moment. We began to walk through the Borough towards the Bailey. When we reached the Bailey we just kept walking through straight towards the Castle Gates and further. We were so caught up in talking to each other that we hadnt realised we forgot Sora and Kairi. We got to The Dark Depths and sat on the edge just starring out at the castle in front of us.

"Leona… Do you remember when we first met?" I nodded and looked down it wasnt exactly something I liked to talk about. I would have preferred to forget them.

"You were the only one who thought that I didnt belong in the darkness but the truth is that I did. You were the one who didnt deserve to be there"

"Riku??"

"Let me continue please" I nodded and let him continue all the while starring into his aqua eyes.

"I never told you the reason I was there and so I'm going to tell you now….I stole hearts and I could control the heartless and so I told myself that I deserved to be part of the darkness…"

"But you were being manipulated by Maleficent she told you horrible things about Sora and you were vulnerable at that point in time. I was the same. I joined the dark realm because she told me that it was the only way to save my world and I believed her because I was so vulnerable at the time." I put my hand on Rikus as he made eye contact. I knew he understood where I was coming from.

"But the stuff that happened to you in the dark realm… that should have never happened" there was the sound of guilt in his voice.

"What Seifer did was not your fault and then when you came, i…." I could say anymore it hurt me to think about it never mind say that I had used Riku. Then Riku wrapped his arms around m and held me there. My head buried itself into his chest. I felt secure for the first time in ages.

"I tell you what were going to go to the Cinema tonight fancy coming?" Riku looked down to me. I nodded slightly and smiled.

* * *

Soras POV

I was just walking into the Bailey with Kairi when we saw Riku heading towards the castle gate with someone else.

"whos that with Riku" Kairi asked me. I couldnt remember her name but I knew it was somert like Leons. LEONA that was it!

"Shes called Leona I met her the other day. She was kinda rude to me" We followed as they went through the Castle gate and then through the Ravine trail. They didnt stop until they had reached the Deep Depths where they just sat. I watched as they began to talk to each other about something. I could hear Kairi telling me to stop spying and go and sit with them.

"Kairi shush!"

"but Sora this is like Riku spying on us"

"Thats different!" I blurted out

"How is it?" Kairi looked confused

"Because…" Is all I could answer as I looked down. Kairi was right it would be the same as him spying on me and her. We never did anything we just hung out together… maybe too much… maybe thats why Riku had suddenly forgotten about him and is with Leona. As I looked up I saw him embracing her and I began to fell… Jealous. I got up and began to walk back towards the Crystal Fissure when I was stopped by someone.

"Is she destroying your life like she did mine?" I turned and saw a young guy with short blonde hair and cyan eyes. He was wearing a long white flowing coat.

"Who are you and what are you on about?"

"My name isnt important and I'm on about Leona Loire. Shes trying to steal something that is yours. Why do you think she was in the dark realm? Shes bad news" I heard Kairi coming up behind me but didnt turn away from the guy in front of me.

" I can get rid of her for you I promise"

"Sora who is this?" Kairi asked

"Are you sure?" I asked ignoring Kairi

"I promise you I will get rid of Leona Loire" the guy held out his hand I hesitated for a moment but then took it.

* * *


End file.
